Fairy Tale : Young Princess From South Italy
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Lucia, seorang putri dari Kerajaan Rome, Italy, kabur karena telah ditunangkan dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Spain. Tapi dia malah bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran! Hints of Straight-Yaoi, abal, ga-je, maybe OCs. DISCONTINUED by hiatus.
1. Prologue

Kirana : Duh, kebanyakan baca fic SpaMano jadi tergoda bikin...

Agi : Dan apa itu tadi pagi supir jemputan kita dibentak orang asing?

Kirana : Nyantai, Gi... Kan itu juga bisa dibuat 'masukkan' buat bikin fic ini!

Agi : Iya, iyaaa! Disclaimer-nya Hidekazu Himaruya. Eh, katanya Hidekazu Himaruya selamat looh! #malahcurcol #gampared

Kirana : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance. Ada kata-kata kasar sedikit, dan sejarah yang ngarang sendiri.

Qiao : Konnichiwa, Qiao here.

Kirana : Yo! Qiao! Kamu habis darimana?

Qiao : Hn. Daritadi.

Agi + Kirana : *sweatdroped*

Hope You Like It, Guyysss~!

Fairy Tale ; Young Princess From South Italy

"Stop!"

Kendaraan itu berhenti. Sang supir laki-laki yang mengendarainya nampak ketakutan menghadapi orang asing yang baru saja menyuruhnya memberhentikan mobil.

"Kamu, ya! Kamu pikir ini jalan raya, apa? Kalau mengendarai mobil itu lihat-lihat! Kalau ngebut begitu, misalnya ada mobil yang mau keluar garasi kan bahaya! Bisa kecelakaan! Kamu itu, ya! Awas nanti!" bentak orang asing itu pada sang supir yang ketakutan.

"V-Ve... M-maafkan saya, Senor... Saya sedang terburu-buru mengantar Senorita ini menuju pelabuhan, katanya kapalnya akan berangkat sekitar 10 menit lagi..." kata sang supir yang—entah kenapa—ciri-cirinya bisa mirip dengan sang Senorita.

Sang Senorita berambut cokelat panjang, dengan satu helai rambutnya mencuat dari poninya, dan bermata hijau. Sementara sang supir berambut cokelat, dengan satu helai rambut mencuat dari sisi kiri, dan bermata amber hazel.

PLAK!

Sang Senorita yang daritadi acuh tak acuh melebarkan matanya, dan menoleh menatap sang supir yang menahan tangis karena baru ditampar. "Rasakan itu!" seru sang Senor.

Senorita itu merasa marah. Dia membanting pintu mobil dan segera balik menampar Senor itu. "Kau itu! Siapa kau, hingga bisa seenaknya menampar orang lain seperti itu?" hardik Senorita itu.

"Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran untuknya yang telah melanggar peraturan! Lagipula, Anda juga kenapa menampar saya? Apa hak Anda untuk menampar saya, dan Anda itu siapanya saya?" bentak Sang Senor pada Sang Senorita.

"Hmmpph... Merepotkan. Padahal aku sedang kabur, tapi baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

Sang Senorita melepas topinya untuk menampilkan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna cokelat, yang membingkai wajah anggun mirip seorang putri.

Dan memang dia putri, 'kan?

"Namaku Figlia Lucia VI. Dari Kerajaan Rome, Italy. Aku sedang kabur dari Kerajaan karena sebuah hal, dan kau tau apa akibat karena telah membentak seorang Figlia—atau Princessa dalam bahasa Spain, Senor?" tanya Senorita yang ternyata seorang putri bernama Figlia Lucia.

Sang Senor kaget dan segera meminta maaf. Namun pandangan tajam Figlia Lucia cukup untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia takkan dimaafkan. Figlia Lucia segera meraih sesuatu di kantung jaketnya.

Sebuah _revolver_.

Aneh sekali. Padahal penjagaan di sekitar sini sungguh ketat. Tak seorang pun diperbolehkan membawa senjata. Apalagi seorang Senorita seperti Figlia Lucia.

Sang Senor melebarkan matanya. "A-ampun! Mi Princessa! Ampun!" kata Senor itu. Princessa Lucia menyipitkan matanya sebelum merutuk dalam bahasa Italy.

"Karena tidak mungkin seorang Figlia sepertiku membunuh seseorang di depan orang lain, maka kubiarkan kau bebas. Asalkan kau cepat pergi." usir sang Princessa pada sang Senor.

Senor itu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan mobil itu.

"Nah. Lanjutkanlah perjalanan, supir." kata Princessa.

Supir itu mengangguk setelah berterima kasih dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan setelah sang Princessa naik.

"Figlia, maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya—" sang supir melirik Lucia, "—tetapi apakah tidak sopan jika mengumpat orang lain seperti itu, ve? Untung saja Senor itu tidak mengerti, vee..." sambung sang supir sambil tersenyum.

Lucia mengerling. "Kau orang Italy?" tanya Lucia menyembunyikan nada terkejut yang tersirat di perkataannya.

"Ya, Figlia. Salam kenal, nama saya Feliciano Vargas, vee..." kata sang supir. Lucia nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Feliciano Vargas. Maukah kau menjadi adikku dalam penyamaranku?"

"Eh?" Feliciano menoleh menatap sang Princessa.

"Ya. Aku sedang kabur dari kejaran Pengawal. Aku kabur karena aku telah ditunangkan dengan seorang Prince dari Spain." jelas Lucia.

Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk riang. "Vee... Tentu! Mulai sekarang berarti nama Anda berubah menjadi Lucia Vargas, vee..." kata Feliciano.

Lucia mengangguk. Akhirnya dia mempunyai penyamaran.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Fratellino."

Sekali lagi, mata amber-hazel Feliciano membesar. "E-eh? F-Fratellino? B-baiklah! Senang bertemu denganmu, Sorella!" kata Feliciano.

"Jadi, Sorella, kita ke mana?"

"London, England."

Dan mobil itu pun melaju menembus jalanan di kota Madrid, Spain.

Kirana : Terima kasih pada lagu Marukaite Chikyuu, kami bisa mengetahui bahasa Italy 'Sister' yaitu Sorella.

Agi : Terima kasih pada Mbah Gugel. Kami bisa menggunakan otaknya yang pintar men-translate, walaupun meski satu kata-satu kata.

Qiao : Dan terima kasih pada Readers sekalian yang membaca fic ga-je ini.

SALAM,

THE TRIO OF AUTHOR SABLENG BERSAUDARA.


	2. New Life

Kirana : Ciaaaooo, minaaa~! Disclaimer-nya masih tetep Hidekazu Himaruya doong!

Qiao : Fantasy dan Romance, genre-nya.

Agi : Straight, OOC, miss typo(s), ga-je, abal, dll! Happy Reading And Hope You Like It~!

Kirana : Maaf atas terlambat update. Gara-gara error itu sih... *pundung habis-habisan*

Fairy Tale : Young Princess From South Italy

Chapter 2

Di kerajaan Rome, Italy...

"Apa? Lucia kabur?" seru King Roma kaget. Sang Prajurit menatapnya dengan pandangan hormat sekaligus ketakutan.

"Ya, Yang Mulia... Figlia Lucia tidak ditemukan di manapun... Tapi kami menemukan surat ini, Yang Mulia..." kata sang Prajurit sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Raja menerimanya.

_Halo, Papa._

_Maafkan aku karena telah egois, tapi bagaimanapun, ini hidupku dan siapapun—termasuk Papa—tidak berhak mengaturnya. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, kok._

_Papa, pasti Papa ingin tau kenapa aku pergi. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupanku. Mungkin orang lain bisa memimpikan hidup seperti seorang Figlia di Kerajaan yang besar. Tapi aku malah memimpikan untuk hidup tanpa kekangan._

_Aku hidup di Kerajaan bagai terkungkung di sangkar emas. Aku bagaikan boneka hidup yang hanya hidup bila digerakkan. Aku tidak mau seperti ini, Papa._

_Apalagi mengenai berita pertunanganku. Aku berhak memilih siapa pasangan yang paling tepat bagiku, Papa. Dan Papa tidak perlu khawatir, aku punya beberapa syarat untuk menemukan pasangan._

_Papa, kuharap Papa sehat-sehat saja. Aku tak perlu memberitahu aku ada di mana sekarang, dan akan kemana. Kalau Papa memang mengerti aku, maka Papa akan cepat menemukanku. Ciao._

_Salam,_

_Lucia._

Raja Roma mengernyitkan dahi. "Sial..." umpatnya. Dia berdiri bangkit dari singgasananya sambil memanggil Prajuritnya.

"Siapkan aku kereta untuk menuju Kerajaan Spain. Segera!"

"S-si, Yang Mulia!"

Raja Roma menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. 'Lucia... Tak kusangka pemberontakkanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan...' batinnya.

- Di suatu tempat di London, England -

"Vee... Sorella, aku berangkat dulu ya..." pamit Feliciano pada 'kakak'-nya. Lucia yang tengah membaca—sambil memakan tomat—melirik dengan wajah ketus sambil mengangguk.

Kehidupannya berubah drastis semenjak kabur dari Kerajaan. Entah sekarang bagaimana keadaan ayahnya, masa bodoh.

Lucia hendak mengambil tomat di kulkas lagi ketika bel pintu berbunyi. "Hmpph... Merepotkan sekali!" rengutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Lucia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda tegap berambut pirang—bermata biru keabuan.

"Guten morgen, aku ke sini untuk menjemput Feli, dia ada?" tanya pemuda itu.

Lucia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kebetulan adikku baru berangkat. Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut. "Aku Ludwig Weillschmidt. Aku temannya. Lagipula, setahuku Feli tidak punya kakak perempuan." kata Ludwig.

"Tidak, dia punya. Yaitu aku. Feliciano sudah berangkat. Jadi lebih baik kau cepat pergi menyusulnya. Adikku itu gampang sekali tersesat." usir Lucia sambil sedikit berbohong—tentang Feliciano. Ludwig mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"Dasar. Orang Germany memang aneh..." gumamnya.

Dia kemudian menyalakan TV untuk melihat berita. "**Dilaporkan kedua Pangeran kembar dari kerajaan Germany kabur dari Istana. Keberadaan mereka berdua masih belum diketahui. Nama mereka adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Gilbert Beilschmidt—**"

Lucia mengernyitkah dahi. Kemudian nampak kaget. "Jangan-jangan Ludwig yang tadi itu..." Lucia nampak berpikir sebentar. Kecerdasannya sebagai seorang Figlia tidak boleh diragukan.

"Tidak... Aku memang yakin kalau dia adalah pangeran itu, tapi aku tidak mau direpotkan. Lagipula, nanti rahasiaku ketahuan. Kubiarkan saja." kata Lucia sambil mengambil tomat.

- Kembali ke Kerajaan Spain, Spain -

Raja Roma nampak tergesa-gesa menuju ruang Raja Santo. Hingga akhirnya dia berada tepat di depan sang Raja kerajaan Spain tersebut.

"Raja Roma... Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" sambut Raja Santo ramah. Raja Roma membalas tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang harus kita bicarakan..." kata Raja Roma. Dia dipersilakan duduk di depan Raja Santo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ratu Bella. Raja Roma menarik napas panjang sebelum menyodorkan surat itu.

"A-apa? Princessa Lucia kabur? Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" tanya Ratu Bella khawatir.

Raja Roma menatap sang Ratu dari Belgium tersebut. "Ya... Tapi kami tidak tau dimana dia sekarang..." kata Raja Roma dengan nada sedih.

"Hmm... Kita harus segera menemukannya..." kata Raja Santo. Dia menyuruh Prajurit-nya untuk memanggil putranya.

"Kemungkinan besar, Lucia sedang berada di sekitar Italy. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dia ada di dekat Spain..." kata Raja Roma.

"Yang Mulia!"

Ketiga orang yang sangat dijunjung tinggi itu menoleh ke arah pintu kerajaan. Terlihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut jabrik pirang dengan mata hijau.

"Broer?" tanya Ratu Bella. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Broer' itu maju berlutut di hadapan para Raja dan Ratu.

"Izinkan saya menghadap, Raja Santo..." kata pemuda itu.

"Ah, Willem... Tak kusangka kau akan datang... Ada apa?" tanya Raja Santo pada orang yang bernama Van Willem itu.

"Ada beberapa berita. Tapi kudengar Lucia kabur dari Kerajaan Rome, benarkah itu?" tanya Willem, seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Raja Roma khawatir.

"Beberapa hari lalu, di Madrid, aku mendapat laporan dari seorang pemuda bahwa dia diancam akan dibunuh oleh seorang perempuan yang mirip Lucia. Dan ketika kutanya siapa perempuan itu, sang pemuda menjawab—"

"—_dia mengaku Figlia Lucia dari Kerajaan Rome, Italy yang sedang kabur dari Kerajaan karena suatu hal..."_

Ketiga orang itu kaget atas laporan Willem. "Broer! Siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Ratu Bella.

"Namanya—"

TO BE CONTINUED

Balasan review :

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna**

Kirana : He? Oooh... Iya, memang di awal-awal itu adanya Straight. Tapi semakin lama, pair yaoi makin muncul kok~!

Qiao : Senor itu? Bukan. Bukan Spain. Di chap depan akan diberitahu siapa Senor itu.

Agi : Hahaha! Ini zaman Kerajaan Modern, jadi sudah ada mobil! Tapi masih kuno juga sih. Masih ada kereta kuda (baca : kencana).

**AI CWE CONAN**

Kirana : SemiYaoi, senpai...

Qiao : Tepatnya hanya beberapa pair yaoi yang sekedar lewat...

Agi : Tapi tetap saja ada kan?

Kirana : Yo! Gimana, gimana? Udah mulai terkuak lho~!

Qiao : Hn.

Agi : Dan sekalian, kami mau memperkenalkan anggota baru—yah, tidak baru juga sih...

Wheeler : Salam kenal, namaku Wheeler. Aku adik paling bungsu dari kakak-kakak. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik! *Senyum manis*

Kirana : Wheeler ini pembuat plot cerita Fairy Tale Series~!

Qiao : Hn.

Agi : Dan dia sangat maniiiiis~! *cubit-cubitin pipi Wheeler*

Wheeler : Agi-nee...


	3. New School and New Flashback

Kirana : Yahoooo~! Balik lagi ke Fairy Tale Series : Young Princess From South Italy~!

Agi : Naa, naaa~! Di chap ini—mungkin—akan banyak rahasia yang terkuak, jadi mohon baca ya, dan juga jangan lupa review~! Oh, iya, numpang nanya… Bedanya YAOI sama SHO-AI itu apa sih?

Wheeler : Genre dan warning masih tetap sama. Romance-nya mungkin baru terlihat di chap ini~!

Qiao : Hn. Hope you like it.

Fairy Tale : Young Princess From South Italy

Chapter 3

Lucia menatap tajam pada gedung di depannya.

"Dasar adik bodoh. Seenaknya saja dia mendaftarkanku di sekolahnya. Sialan. Kalau aku sampai ketahuan, kan repot juga." rutuknya pelan. Dia kemudian melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah itu.

Gedung itu bernama London International Royal School. Lucia didaftarkan Feliciano kemarin. Dan Lucia paling benci dan malas pada apa yang namanya bersekolah.

"Dasar. Merepotkan."

Dengan lesu, Lucia berjalan ke arah ruang Kepala Sekolah.

- DI TEMPAT LAIN -

Raja Roma berterimakasih pada Willem yang telah memberitahunya alamat serta nama sang Senor. Dia pergi ke arah negara di antara Italy—Austria—Germany.

Tepatnya ke perbatasan negara Switzerland—Liechtenstein.

(((( SKIP TIME ))))

Raja Roma segera menuju rumah sang Senor itu. Diketuknya pintu, dan terbukalah benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Menampilkan sosok anggun nan ramah yang cantik.

"Umm... Anoo... Maaf, tapi siapa anda dan mencari siapa ya?" tanya gadis itu. Raja Roma menarik napas.

"Aku Roma, dan aku ke sini untuk mencari orang yang bernama Vash Zwingli. Apa benar ini rumahnya, dan apa dia ada?" tanya Raja Roma sopan. Gadis itu nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, Onii-sama? Dia ada di dalam. Masuklah, paman..." kata gadis itu sambil membukakan pintu selebarnya.

Gadis itu segera masuk dan memanggil orang yang disebut 'Onii-sama'. Raja Roma menunggu di ruang tamu.

Tak lama, gadis itu datang dengan pemuda yang mirip dengannya. "Apa maumu, paman?" tanya pemuda itu (kurang) sopan pada Raja Roma yang menghela napas. Dia sedang dalam penyamaran.

"Aku Roma. Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakanmu soal mobil yang hendak menabrakmu tempo hari—dan bersama penumpangnya." kata Raja Roma.

Vash menutup matanya sebentar, nampak kembali berang. "Ya. Mobil itu hampir menabrakku, dan aku langsung mendatangi supirnya. Aku saat itu sedang terburu-buru, makanya aku tak sabar dan menampar supir itu. Tapi, setelah itu, seorang gadis di belakang keluar dan balik menamparku. Dia bahkan menodongkan revolver padaku. Dia berkata bahwa dia adalah Figlia Lucia, jadi aku meminta maaf saja." jelas Vash panjang lebar.

Raja Roma berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia meminta Vash untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sorenya, aku melihat berita bahwa Figlia Lucia kabur dari kerajaan Rome. Aku kemudian melapor pada kerajaan Spain, dan memberitahunya pada Letnan Van Willem. Kemudian dia memberitahu kabar itu pada Raja Santo dan Ratu Bella. Memangnya ada hubungan apa paman dengan berita itu?" tanya Vash.

Raja Roma menatap Vash dan gadis itu. "Aku sedang mencari Figlia Lucia. Dan membawanya kembali ke Kerajaan." jawabnya tenang.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Semoga paman bisa menemukannya..."

Raja Roma mengangguk. "Lalu, ke arah mana mereka pergi, tuan Vash?" tanya Raja Roma.

Vash nampak mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum berkata dengan suara serak. "Aku tak sengaja mendengar mereka akan pergi ke London."

Raja Roma terperangah. 'Sial! London sangat jauh! Apakah Lucia benar-benar ke sana?' batin Raja Roma.

"Baiklah. Grazie atas bantuannya, tuan Vash, dan nona—"

"Lili, namaku Lili Zwingli..."

"Ya, nona Lili juga. Saya permisi dulu, maaf merepotkan..." kata Raja Roma sambil segera keluar dari rumah itu.

- KERAJAAN SPAIN, SPAIN -

"Hee? Tuanganku yang (manis) berasal dari Italy kabur dari kerajaan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kelam bermata hijau.

"Ya, Tonio. Kau sekarang harus mengembalikannya, setelah itu kau bisa menikah dengan Princessa-mu itu..." kata Ratu Bella sambil menatap anaknya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tonio' itu tersenyum mematuhi kata-kata ibunya.

"Raja Roma baru saja memberitahuku bahwa Lucia pergi ke London." kata Raja Santo. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"London?"

Raja Santo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tonio, aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi ke London, mencari Lucia, dan membawanya pulang! Secepatnya!" perintah Raja Santo tegas.

"Iya, iya, Ayaah... Aku akan berangkat siang ini~..." kata pemuda itu riang sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Santo... Aku ragu Tonio bisa bertahan... Maksudku, bukankah dia masih kecil?" tanya Ratu Bella khawatir.

Raja Santo menoleh menatap istrinya itu. "Tonio bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah remaja. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menemukan Lucia. Secepatnya." timpal Raja Santo.

Ratu Bella hanya mengangkat bahunya.

- KEMBALI KE LONDON INTERNATIONAL ROYAL SCHOOL -

"Salam kenal, namaku Lucia Vargas. Kakak dari Feliciano Vargas." kata Lucia singkat dengan nada jutek ketika sampai di kelas barunya, XII-4.

"Vee... Itu kakakku yang baru saja kuceritakan, vee..."

Lucia men-deathglare sang Italiano—yang kebetulan duduk tepat di depannya. "V-vee... M-maaf, Sorella..." gumam Feliciano sambil menunduk.

"Hmm... Baiklah, Vargas-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Issabella-san..." kata sang Guru Matematika, Kiku Honda. Lucia mengangguk dan segera mendatangi kursi di sebelah gadis berkulit cokelat dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir dua.

"Namaku Issabella Gladice, kau bisa memanggilku Sey—atau Gladice saja. Salam kenal, Lucia!" sapa Sey. Lucia meliriknya dan hanya mengangguk, membuat gadis asal Seychelles itu mendengus kesal karena sapaannya ditanggap dengan dingin dan jutek.

"Baiklah, kukira perkenalannya sudah selesai. Buka buku Matematika kalian bab..." Kiku-sensei mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Sementara itu pikiran Lucia terbang ke mana-mana...

_Lucia kecil tengah berlari di ladang rumput luas. Tak peduli dengan seruan para pengawal kerajaan yang mencarinya. Dengan mudah dia lolos dari kejaran mereka._

_Tapi sayangnya, Lucia tersesat di padang rumput ini. Oh. Sialan._

_Lucia yang pantang menangis pun akhirnya hanya duduk sambil menunggu pertolongan. Merapatkan jaketnya yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya yang terbalut gaun panjang berwarna hijau._

"_Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"_

_Lucia rasanya ingin menonjok orang yang tidak mengerti kalau dia tersesat._

_Dia menoleh, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Nampak pemuda itu adalah bangsawan atau semacamnya, dia memakai pakaian mewah. Lucia menghela na__p__as._

"_Aku tersesat." jawabnya singkat. Angin membelai rambutnya yang panjang dan halus._

"_Oh... Kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu? Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan..." ajak pemuda itu. Lucia berpikir sebelum menatap mata hijau sang pemuda._

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku diajarkan untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari seseorang yang bertampang mesum sepertimu." tolak Lucia kasar. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut._

"_Eh? Memangnya aku bermuka mesum?" serunya sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Lucia mengangguk dengan tampang bosan. Pemuda itu menunduk sebelum tersenyum paksa._

"_Oh, aku mengerti... Baiklah, selamat tinggal..." katanya sebelum berjalan dengan aura hitam memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Nampaknya dia terpukul. Ckckck._

_Lucia yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Putri Es' kali ini merasa bersalah. Dengan wajah merah karena gengsi, dia bergumam pelan. "Maaf."_

"_Eh?" pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Dia kembali berjalan menuju Lucia._

"_Maaf, aku telah berkata kasar. Tapi memang aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menerima ajakkan dari orang yang tidak kukenal." kata Lucia dengan nada tenang—tapi masih dengan muka merah._

"_Oh, aku mengerti... Aku juga dituntut untuk seperti itu... Kau siapa?" tanya anak itu. Lucia mendongak._

"_Namaku Lucia, Figlia Lucia. Aku putri dari Kerajaan Rome, Italy." kata Lucia dengan nada arogan dan elegan. Lengkap dengan senyum anggun seorang putri._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum layaknya pangeran. "Aku—"_

BLETAK!

Lucia memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dia melirik ke arah papan tulis. Tampak Kiku-sensei yang bermuka jengkel, dia menyebarkan aura hitam. Tunggu, Lucia merasa tadi dia melihat Shinigami-san di belakang Kiku-sensei... Ah, mungkin dia salah lihat.

"Vargas-san... Kau ingin tiket perjalanan gratis ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya, tiket gratis perjalanan ke kandang hewan untuk pelajaran Biologi dan membersihkannya, atau tiket gratis perjalanan langsung ke Jigoku?" tanya Kiku-sensei geram. Lucia menatapnya tenang—oh, apa itu tadi sebulir keringat dingin yang jatuh dari keningnya?

"Tidak ketiganya, sensei. Maafkan saya." jawab Lucia penuh dengan rasa arogan. Kiku-sensei menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu silakan isi soal nomor 5 di papan tulis, sekarang." perintah Kiku-sensei. Lucia nampak berjengit kesal sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju papan tulis. Dia meraih kapur di meja guru dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran, Vargas-san. Kau tahu—"

"Selesai."

Kiku-sensei melongo karena perkataannya dipotong. Dia menoleh ke arah Lucia yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tampang 'what?-you-are-so-annoying-me'.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya, Vargas-san?" tanya Kiku-sensei dengan suara tercekat pada Lucia.

"Iya, sensei. Silakan dilihat, apa jawaban saya benar. Atau salah." tantang Lucia sambil berjalan santai menuju mejanya.

Kiku-sensei melihat hasil pekerjaan itu. Ditulis dengan rapi, sehingga mudah dibaca meski goresannya terlalu tipis untuk ditulis di papan tulis. Gaya tulisannya pun terlampau elegan untuk seorang murid sekolah. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, jawabannya cukup panjang—dari bagian atas papan tulis hingga bagian bawah—dan semuanya benar. Dijawab dengan singkat.

Padahal itu soal jebakkan untuk kuliah semester 9.

"Bagaimana, sensei?" tanya Lucia dengan nada tenang—sedikit menyiratkan nada menantang pada Kiku-sensei yang melongo.

"I-Iya, Vargas-san... Jawaban anda benar semua..." kata Kiku-sensei sambil cengo. Dia akhirnya pamit dari kelas karena jam pelajaran Matematika telah berakhir.

"Vee! Sorella hebat! Bisa mengerjakan soal sesulit itu!" seru Feliciano sambil mendatangi Lucia.

"Oh, itu sih mudah. Aku sudah mempelajari soal itu saat aku bersekolah di Italy Royal School [1]..." jawab Lucia tenang sambil membuka buku Sejarah. Jadwal berikutnya adalah Sejarah.

"Hoo... Aku jadi kagum pada kehidupan Istana..." kata Feliciano. Lucia mengerlingkan matanya pada adiknya itu.

"Jangan salah sangka. Justru kehidupan di Istana sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Bagai terkungkung di sangkar emas, kau tahu? Kau selalu dikekang, dilarang untuk melakukan hal ini, hal itu. Semuanya selalu harus menurut perintah Raja. Padahal aku mempunyai kemauan tersendiri. Dan makanya itu, aku kabur dari Istana." sahut Lucia panjang lebar.

"Vee? Begitukah? Terserah Sorella, deh... Vee..." kata Feliciano menyerah dan dia segera duduk di kursinya ketika menengar guru Sejarah sekaligus Kepala Sekolah, Heracles Karpusi. (A/N : Ha? Ga salah?)

Lucia menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran ketiga. (A/N : Masing-masing pelajaran itu 2 jam.)

Istirahat pertama dilaksanakan setelah jam pelajaran keempat berakhir. Istirahat kedua dilaksanakan setelah jam pelajaran kelima. Jam pulang itu setelah jam pelajaran ketujuh.

"Aku benci sekolah. Jam pelajarannya lama sekali." rutuk Lucia. Dia mendongak menatap sang Guru yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang menjual tomat di sini."

Oh, Lucia. Jadi itu alasanmu membenci sekolah?

TO BE CONTINUED

[1] Italy Royal School : Bedakan dengan London International School. Karena IRS itu setingkat dengan SD sementara LIRS itu setinkat dengan SMP-SMA / SMU. Dan lagi kurikulumnya berbeda. Di IRS, kita diajarkan pelajaran SD ke atas dan bersifat khusus Bangsawan, sementara LIRS diajarkan pelajaran yang setingkat dan bersifat umum atau dengan kata lain LIRS telah dibuka untuk public.

Balasan review :

'**kureha-alpha**

Kirana : Iya, iya.. Kami juga maunya YAOI atau SHO-AI… Tapi, Wheeler sudah menulis bahwa 'Lucia adalah Putri Kerajaan Italy' dan artinya tidak bisa dirubah lagi…..

Qiao : GiriPan akan muncul di chap 6 ke atas. Soalnya kami sudah membuat chap 4-5.

Agi : PruCan juga akan dibuat ke chap 6 ke atas. Soalnya kalau ada si Matthew, ntar harus ada si Alfred dan Arthur….'

'**AI CWE CONAN**

Kirana : Eh? Umm… Kalo itu…

Qiao : Menarik atau tidaknya, terserah pada pembaca. Tapi kami berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dalam setiap chapter dan berharap semoga para pembaca puas.

Agi : Yup! Karena selera ketertarikan suatu hal bagi setiap orang berbeda kan?'

'**Sekihan**

Kirana : Duh, namanya unik... *digampar*

Qiao : Profesional dalam bekerja, Kirana. Uhm. Oke. Penyuka Fem!Roma? Oh, baiklah...

Agi : Yup! Kami sudah update~! Terima kasih atas reviw-nya, senpai~!'

'**Anzelikha Kyznestov**

Kirana : Terima kasih banyaaakkk~!

Qiao : Lucia? Humm... Dia dengan Antonio—

Agi : Siapa yang suka Itacest? Sebelom bertemu Antonio ada hints Itacest dikit lhooo!

Kirana : *gebukin Agi* JANGAN DIBOCORIN!'

'**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna**

Kirana : Yup~! Ada PruCan, USUKUS, dan beberapa lainnya~!

Qiao : Arthur tidak akan muncul sampai chap 6 ke atas.

Agi : Yup! Duo Germany kabur karena 'sesuatu'. Dan Gil? Eli itu ibunya Gil ama Lud lho~! Kalo mau tau... *nyengir nista*

Kirana : Hehe! Iya, Willem jadi bawahannya Bella~! *ketawa ngakak* #dirajamtulip'

'**Choco-Ichi-pyon**

Kirana : Haha! Sekarang jadi 4 bersaudara dong! *nyengir*

Qiao : Bagi kami sih ga-je...

Agi : Hummm... Itu tergantung mood sih.. Kalo mood-nya lagi baik, deskripsinya pasti banyak~!

Kirana : Oke, oke. Kebetulan Qiao ga ngetik buat chap 2, yang ngetik Agi...

Agi : Ga rapi ya? Maaf deh... Hehe...'

- Oo0oO -

Kirana : Yosha~! Gimana, gimana? Senornya udah ketauan siapa kan? XD

Agi : Nah, di chap depan itu mulai ketemu tuh, si Lucia ama SEPUPUnya! Siapa hayooo?

Qiao : Ludwig dan Gilbert. Lagipula tanpa disebutkan pun para readers sudah tau. Dasar bodoh.

Agi : B-benarkah? *pundung*

Kirana : *leper sandal ke kedua adiknya* AGIII! QIAOOO! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NGASIH TAU SURPRISE!

Qiao : Emang itu surprise ya? Perasaan bukan….

Agi : Uh-huh… *ngangguk setuju ama Qiao*

Kirana : Duh… Kalian iniii… *nahan keinginan buat jewer telinga mereka berdua, sekalian senyum paksa* Nah, Readers sekarang kaget ga begitu denger apa yang diucapkan Qiao dan Agi? Uhh… Eh, Wheeler?

Wheeler : Duh, aku mending pake nama asli deh... Pake Claire aja ya?

Kirana : Okey~! *wink*

Claire : Nah.. Gini kan enak... Daripada Wheeler. Oh, iya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review~! Tunggu chap depan ya!


End file.
